La solitude d'un jotun
by Kedralyn
Summary: Loki attend avec patience son procès à Asgard. D'autant plus que Thor est chargé de veiller sur lui. Juste un prétexte pour un lemon Thorki, en somme :p


**Disclaimer habituel.**

**L'histoire de ce OS se passe à la suite d' Avengers. Loki doit répondre de ses crimes, et Thor est fermement décidé de ne plus jamais le laisser seul un instant... Petit lemon qui n'a pas vraiment de but et d'histoire, mais il n'est pas là pour ça :p**

ooo

- L'eau est à une température idéale.

Thor resta silencieux; il tourna la tête vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, et détailla son visage. Loki était si serein, si calme… Son faciès perpétuellement triste ne reflétait en rien la folie et le besoin de pouvoir qu'il éprouvait. Il avait tant de sang humain sur les mains… Etait-il donc vraiment incapable de ressentir de la culpabilité, ou du moins la moindre honte ?

Le jotun , de l'eau jusqu'au menton et les bras posés sur les rebords de la large baignoire ronde en bois, le regardait de toute l'intensité de ses yeux verts.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore de ce que je pourrai faire. Tu ne me laisse pas un instant de répit, tu pousses cela jusqu'à m'accompagner quand je prends mon bain.

- Tu t'es plu dans le mensonge. Tu as tant trahi les tiens que plus jamais tu ne trouveras le repos.

Loki éclata de rire. C'était un rire froid, dénué de joie.

- Je ne peux rien faire, ici. Même libre, je suis pieds et poings liés.

- Tu es un dieu, Loki. Si je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller, qui sait ce que tu serais encore capable de faire.

Loki soupira.

- Jamais je ne pourrais imposer ma loi à Asgard tant qu'Odin régnera. Ce n'est pas encore mon heure.

Thor fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son frère n'avait rien perdu de ses ambitions.

Loki s'étira dans l'eau, dévoilant le haut de sa mince et pâle poitrine, et dessinant ses épaules graciles sur le bois sombre derrière lui. Des épaules de jeune fille, pensa Thor. Ce soudain trouble le prit au dépourvu; il détourna la tête et regarda le soleil éclatant à travers la lucarne.

- Hâte-toi, mon frère. Tu n'as que trop paressé.

Loki esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

- Je te considérai à jamais comme tel.

Thor se tourna à nouveau dans sa direction. Rêvait-il, ou son frère arborait une expression de déception ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun se défiant du regard. Le sourire en coin de Loki agaça fermement le blond, qui rompit le silence d'un ton acerbe.

Mais que veux-tu, à la fin ? S'emporta-t-il. Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ?

- Je ne veux que ton amour, mon frère.

Thor baissa les épaules, lâcha un soupir d'irritation et leva les yeux au ciel. Loki le cherchait, sans aucun doute. Ses fausses paroles lui pesaient un peu plus chaque jour, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de garder sans cesse un œil sur lui.

- Thor, approche s'il te plait. J'ai à te parler.

Le fils d'Odin fronça les sourcils l'expression amusée de Loki avait soudain laissé place à un regard grave, presque inquiet.

- Tu peux aussi bien me parler de là où je suis, rétorqua-t-il.

A vrai dire, l'idée d'une promiscuité aussi forte avec Loki déplaisait à Thor. Son être entier l'indisposait, et ce n'était pas à cause de ses méfaits. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus viscéral.

- Thor, s'il te plait, persista le jotun, sur un ton presque implorant.

L'asgardien blond baissa les épaules. Bah après tout, il pouvait faire un effort. Cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Il s'approcha donc, et s'agenouilla près de la baignoire, un coude sur le rebord. Loki lui adressa un sourire de remerciement _sincère_. Thor masqua le brusque trouble qu'il ressentit.

- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt.

- Je, euh…Je ne sais plus, fini-t-il par répondre.

Thor secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il s'apprêta à se relever quand son frère lui agrippa soudain le bras, dans un grand renfort d'éclaboussures.

- Non, attends… !

Le blond se crispa un instant, un long frisson hérissant les poils de son corps. Etait-ce du dégoût qu'il ressentait au contact de la main humide de son frère ? Non, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

La main de Loki remonta le long de son bras, et d'une pression, lui intima de s'asseoir. Thor obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, et tourna vers lui un regard méfiant. Ils restèrent longtemps à se scruter à travers la vapeur du bain, le seul bruit de leur respiration troublant le silence des lieux.

Soudain, Loki glissa lentement son bras le long de l'épaule de Thor, et posa sa main derrière sa nuque. Le fils d'Odin, surprit et déconcerté par ce contact intime, se releva brusquement et fit un bon en arrière.

Loki leva vers lui des yeux abattus et désemparés.

- Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plait…Reste près de moi…

Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, Thor réalisa à quel point son frère avait été seul durant son existence. Lentement, sans quitter Loki des yeux, il posa une jambe devant l'autre et revint à sa hauteur. L'autre ne se fit pas attendre; il se sera brusquement contre ses cuisses athlétiques, et posa sa tête contre son bas-ventre. Thor posa une main sur son crâne, et glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre mouillée. Le jotun, enhardi, passa son bras sous la chemise de son frère et commença à lui caresser le dos. Puis, il le força à s'agenouiller à nouveau, et déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

_Par Odin_, s'affola mentalement Thor_, mais qu'était-il donc en train de faire ?_

- Non, murmura-t-il, non, tu es mon frère…

Loki sera un peu plus son étreinte, se blottissant contre le torse puissant du dieu du tonnerre.

- Nous ne sommes pas frères, Thor… Tu dois t'y mettre à l'idée…

L'asgardien brun déposa quelques baisers sur sa gorge. Il remonta lentement, et ne se sentant pas repoussé, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thor, tremblant, ne savait comment réagir. Il mourrait d'envie pour cet être qu'il aurait dû mépriser; à cet instant précis n'existait plus que Loki, son regard fiévreux de désir et ses mains délicates qui parcouraient son dos. Comme hypnotisé, Thor enleva soudain ses vêtements et enjamba la baignoire. Il lui semblait, sans savoir pourquoi, que son corps de lui répondait plus. Loki usait-il sur lui un maléfice, comme il l'avait fait sur les faibles mortels de Midgard ?

« Thor, je sais que tu me veux, continua-t-il. P… prends-moi…

Le cœur de Thor battit brusquement dans sa poitrine. Il considéra un instant son frère, qui le regardait avec envie, suppliant.

_Prends-moi_… Loki ne l'avait que murmuré, hésitant, en un seul souffle. Une seconde fois, le corps du blond n'obéissait plus à sa volonté. Lentement, il descendit une main le long du torse de Loki, effleurant par la même sa peau fine et pâle. Un long frisson lui traversa l'échine quand il sentit, un instant, au bout de ses doigts, un téton durci par excitation. Loki poussa un petit gémissement quand il le pénétra doucement d'un doigt, puis d'un autre. Le brun passa une jambe autour de la taille de son frère, et commença à onduler des hanches.

Thor était au supplice. Quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à aller jusqu'au bout, sans aucune retenue, comme il en avait parfois rêvé auparavant à sa plus grande honte. Maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il était tétanisé par la peur peur de faire mal à Loki, peur de franchir cet interdit de l'amour entre deux hommes, élevés comme des frères, de surcroît.

« Thor … »

Thor contempla encore un moment le corps presque féminin du brun. La douceur de ses traits et de sa peau, ses yeux verts éperdus de désir n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler les quelques jeunes asgardiennes que le dieu du tonnerre avait réussi à ramener jusqu'à sa couche. Le fils d'Odin plongea son regard glacé dans les yeux de Loki, et sut qu'il était prêt.

A cet instant précis, la culpabilité de Thor se dissipa comme une volute de fumée.

Loki poussa un premier petit cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir, totalement passif et abandonné. Thor faisait de son mieux pour modérer ses ardeurs, et faisait preuve de toute la douceur qu'il lui était possible. Mais combien de temps allait-il tenir ainsi ? Le corps de Loki semblait vouloir l'aspirer tout entier pour la première fois de sa longue vie, le fils d'Odin découvrait ce plaisir tabou de la pénétration masculine.

Et il aimait cette sensation. Oh oui, il aimait foutrement ça.

Le sang lui frappa dans les tempes quand Loki appuya sur ses reins pour accentuer sa cadence. Incapable de se retenir plus, il s'exécuta immédiatement, poussé par le plaisir qui montait en lui chaque instant un peu plus fort. Il attrapa soudain les rebords de la baignoire, au-dessus de la tête de Loki, et indifférent aux éclaboussures qui commençaient à imprégner la pièce, poussa un profond râle de plaisir. Loki saisit l'une de ses mains, qu'il déposa sur son membre dressé. La surprise fit retomber légèrement l'ardeur de Thor, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. L'asgardien blond n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps.

Il se redressa, sera les doigts autour de la virilité de son frère, et commença un petit va-et-vient. Sa pénétration se fit plus tendre, plus profonde, plus amoureuse.

Sous lui, le brun cambrait le dos de délectation, accompagné par le clapotis de l'eau qui commençait lentement à refroidir. Une brusque montée de plaisir saisit soudain Thor. Incapable de se contenir plus, il accéléra à nouveau le rythme de ses coups de reins. Loki, les joues rosies, haletant par la jouissance qui n'allait plus tarder, planta ses ongles dans les épaules musclées de Thor, qui ne réagit même pas à la douleur.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, dans un long râle qu'ils poussèrent d'une même voix. Thor se laissa retomber sur Loki, le front ruisselant de sueur. L'asgardien brun glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de son frère, humide de transpiration et d'eau. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux et la respiration saccadée, à recouvrer leur esprit.

- Promets-moi que jamais tu ne repartiras, murmura soudain Thor, le visage enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule de Loki.

- Jamais. Je te le promets.

Autant que le dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie peut le promettre, pensa Loki. De là où il était, Thor ne remarqua pas le sourire dissimulé qui s'esquissa sur les lèvres de son frère.


End file.
